Can I call you ? Version française
by Litany Riddle
Summary: OS pré-série, période Stanford. Le bonheur c'est simple comme un coup de fil... ou presque.
1. Réécriture de l'OS

**Ceci est une réécriture de mon OS par Ishtar205, vous trouverez le texte original en chapitre deux. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Can I Call You ?**

Quand le téléphone sonna, Dean émergea en sursaut d'une nuit de débauche durant laquelle il n'avait presque pas dormi. Mais rien que le bruit du sms le réveilla suffisamment pour qu'il ne puisse plus se rendormir, d'autant que le soleil filtrait par la fenêtre. Cependant, il resta allongé un long moment, sans bouger, s'enveloppant dans la couette chaude. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et se sentait tout courbaturé. Il avait "fêté" ses 24 ans… avec beaucoup trop d'alcool hier soir. Apparemment, c'était le début de la fin de sa folle jeunesse à en juger par ses muscles endoloris. Des courbatures… et puis quoi encore ? Des cheveux blancs ?

Une blonde pulpeuse passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine.

\- Tu es réveillé, beau gosse ? Tu veux du café ?

Il émergea de sous la couette, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, et grogna. La belle blonde sourit et disparut dans un virevoltement de mini-jupe plissée blanche avant de revenir déposer une tasse de café fumant sur la table de chevet en verre, juste à portée de sa main, avec deux doses de sucre et une petite cuillère en argent finement ouvragée. Elle était prête à partir, avec son petit haut rose, ses bijoux en fausses perles et ses boucles blondes parfaitement dessinées, qui caressaient voluptueusement ses épaules. C'étaient les mêmes boucles qui l'avaient attiré la veille au soir quand il avait dû choisir entre blonde et brune… Pour son anniversaire, elles auraient quand même pu lui offrir un plan à trois… Mais bon, il n'allait pas faire son difficile alors qu'une aussi jolie fille lui avait dit oui, dès le premier soir, sans chichis.

\- Je dois aller bosser, beau gosse. Il est déjà 11h30, je suis en retard, je vais devoir me passer de pause-déjeuner. Fais comme chez toi. Je reviens ce soir. On remettra ça. J'ai encore des tas de phantasmes en réserve, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire coquin.

Il lui rendit son sourire. Oui, un beau petit lot et en plus une tigresse au lit. La soirée était un peu floue, mais il se rappelait s'être bien amusé avec elle.

Il s'amusait autant qu'il pouvait depuis que Sam les avaient plaqués, leur père et lui. Enfin, depuis qu'il était parti étudier à la fac 5 mois plus tôt, ce qui a priori n'était pas pareil. Sauf que les deux fortes têtes n'avaient pu s'empêcher de dramatiser, de s'entêter et au final de sceller une vraie rupture. Et il avait assisté, impuissant, à l'éclatement de sa famille. Oh, bien sûr, comme d'habitude, il avait essayé de faire quelque chose, de parlementer, d'arrondir les angles, d'expliquer à chacun la position de l'autre, de trouver un terrain d'entente, de calmer le jeu… comme il le faisait depuis toujours. Mais autant essayer de faire cohabiter deux mâles alphas dans une minuscule cage.

Alors, il se distrayait, n'importe comment, avec n'importe quoi, n'importe qui, pour oublier que sa famille était brisée et que sa raison de vivre avait disparu. Enfin, pas complètement. Il devait toujours chasser les monstres, sauver des gens, la routine quoi. Mais son vrai but, sa vraie mission dans la vie, la seule chose qu'il devait faire, lui tout seul, c'était de protéger Sammy. Et maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, il sentait comme un vide en lui. Il continuait à fonctionner en automatique, sa vie n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait été. Il suivait la routine du chasseur, par habitude, mais le cœur n'y était plus. John ne s'en rendait même pas compte parce que, et Dean ne le comprendrait vraiment que bien plus tard, il était persuadé que tuer Azazel était la clé : il se vengerait et protégerait ses fils. Son père avait toujours sa raison de vivre, lui. Bien sûr, il s'inquiétait pour Sam qu'il ne pouvait plus protéger comme avant, il le voyait bien. Déjà taciturne, il était devenu quasiment muet. Il ne lui parlait plus que pour lui donner des ordres. Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui demandait comment il allait, avant, mais il lui demandait souvent comment allait Sam, ce qui s'était passé en son absence, pour être au courant alors, ils se parlaient un peu, de Sam. Maintenant, il n'avait plus de raison de le faire. Et ça faisait une raison en moins de lui parler.

Il comprenait maintenant aussi pourquoi son père avait un tel penchant pour la bouteille. Saoul, il pouvait oublier quelque temps que son petit frère était loin de lui, qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui, plus rien à faire de lui… ou au moins se persuader qu'il s'en fichait…. le temps d'une cuite.

La chasse aidait aussi. John l'envoyait de plus en plus souvent en mission seul. Chacun d'eux préférait être seul. Quand ils étaient ensemble, entre eux flottait l'ombre immense de Sam… Son absence était plus difficile à supporter que ses râleries perpétuelles d'ado en colère, qui traîne les pieds et dit non à tout, par principe.

Quand il arrivait à sauver des gens, il se sentait encore un petit peu vivant : il prenait soin de _quelqu'un_. Certes un quelqu'un très vague, qui ne remplaçait jamais tout à fait Sam, mais il retrouvait au moins l'ombre de cette sensation. La sensation de satisfaction qu'il éprouvait à le faire s'endormir avant que leur père ne rentre pour lui épargner le spectacle d'un John couvert de sang, à trouver du lait frais alors que les finances étaient au plus bas, à se sacrifier pour qu'il aille bien.

Il avait un peu cette sensation quand il luttait contre un monstre, déterrait un corps, chassait un fantôme, tout ça pour protéger des gens qui n'en sauraient jamais rien, ou si peu… Mais cela le maintenait encore un peu en vie.

Et il baisait. Dean avait toujours eu besoin d'affection. Mais Mary n'était plus là depuis longtemps, John n'était pas vraiment le pro du câlin paternel, et Sam avait arrêté de l'embrasser lui aussi, le repoussant au prétexte qu'il n'était plus un bébé, qu'il fallait que Dean cesse de le considérer comme tel. Jamais il ne lui était venu à l'idée que c'était Dean qui avait désespérément besoin de contact, et tant mieux…

Alors, il étreignait des corps étrangers. Pour ressentir un peu de réconfort, pendant quelques instants. C'était fugace… Il se souvenait des câlins de sa mère, de ceux de Sam quand il était petit. C'était comme comparer une bombe et un pétard mouillé. Dans l'idée, ça se ressemblait, en théorie. Alors, il baisait, il flirtait à tout va, ne laissant jamais passer une occasion tant que ça n'empiétait pas sur la chasse. Il compensait la qualité par la quantité… même si ça ne comblait pas le vide en lui… Mais mélangé à l'alcool, ça pouvait faire illusion le temps d'une soirée. Avec la bonne fille, aussi paumée que lui de préférence… Mais dès que ça aurait pu devenir plus qu'un coup d'un soir, il fuyait, le plus élégamment possible car il n'aimait pas faire mal, il ne voulait pas se comporter comme une salaud. Et il ne l'était pas. Il était clair dès le départ, les filles savaient à quoi s'en tenir : une nuit de folie et pas une love story. Si ça avait le potentiel d'être plus, il avait l'impression d'avoir comme une maîtresse, de tromper quelqu'un, quelque chose… ses sentiments. Ceux qu'il avait pour deux personnes et deux personnes seulement, celles à qui il avait tout donné, pour qui il avait tout fait, tout offert, sans jamais rien attendre en retour. Il ne pouvait pas recevoir ce qu'eux ne lui donnaient pas de quelqu'un d'autre, d'une étrangère… Ce n'était pas qu'il ne choisissait de ne vouloir aucune affection, c'était inconscient, lui il pensait juste qu'il n'était pas sentimental. Alors qu'en fait il l'était trop. Il était possessif et exigeant. Il ne voulait qu'une seule personne dans sa vie. En plus de son père, qui n'était déjà presque plus là et ce depuis bien longtemps.

Dean traînassa dans le lit après le départ de la blonde. Il finit par saisir son téléphone.

Il sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge.

Sam.

Un simple texto : Je peux t'appeler ?

Dean ne ressentit d'abord rien. Il réfléchit calmement à ses options : qu'est-ce que ça lui ferait de parler avec Sam ? Il se sentait encore un peu… en colère, c'était sûr, mais surtout bouleversé, et pas du tout remis de son départ. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre. Il lui en voudrait toujours. De l'avoir abandonné. De lui avoir prouvé que Sam n'avait pas besoin de lui alors que Dean ne pouvait pas vivre sans Sam. Son petit frère avait rejeté John. Dean pouvait le comprendre, même s'il n'était pas d'accord, mais le quitter lui… Dean avait pris soin de lui, il lui avait consacré sa vie et Sam n'avait pas pensé à lui deux secondes. Bien sûr, lui demander de rester juste pour lui aurait été injuste : Sam avait sa vie à vivre et Dean lui souhaitait de tout cœur cette vie normale à laquelle il aspirait tant, mais il était sa famille. Sans John et sans Sam, que devenait Dean, qui était-il s'il n'était plus le fils de John, le grand frère de Sam ? Il était égoïste. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Sam, c'était lui qui n'était pas normal. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de souffrir. Chaque fois qu'il se rappelait que sa famille avait éclaté, il se sentait plus triste que les pierres. Et il ne pouvait pas oublier l'abominable dispute qui avait été le coup de grâce. Il n'avait pas envie de souffrir encore. Il mit longtemps à répondre, mais il finit par taper juste : OK.

Une longue minute s'écoula. Le téléphone sonna. Dean décrocha.

\- Hey.

-Hey. Je voulais juste te souhaiter bon anniversaire. Comment va ?

La voix de Sam lui fit l'effet d'un baume dès la première syllabe.

\- Bien, s'entendit-il répondre d'une voix neutre. Je me fais vieux. Et toi ?

Sam rit doucement, et le cœur de Dean se serra. A s'en briser.

Et ils parlèrent. En fait, Dean ne répondait pas vraiment et Sam ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire alors il raconta juste sa vie à la fac, d'une banalité à pleurer.

\- Bien. Je viens de me lever, là. Je suis pas chez moi, je ne t'ai pas appelé hier soir parce que j'étais à une soirée chez des potes.

\- Ok. Pas grave.

\- Mec, j'ai super faim, ça te dérange pas si je cherche quelque chose en même temps...

\- Non.

\- J'ai dormi sur le canapé comme tu t'en doutes, il était trop petit...

Dean sentait dans sa voix la grimace qu'il devait faire. Il le connaissait par cœur, son Sammy, comme s'il l'avait fait.

Il se le représentait, avec ses cheveux propres (et pourquoi l'imaginait-il avec des cheveux propres alors qu'il venait tout juste de se réveiller après avoir fait la fête toute la nuit ?) qui devaient chatoyer dans le soleil qui illuminait son visage. Un visage rayonnant, avec quelques cernes, mais le teint frais malgré tout. S'il était debout, il devait regarder ses pieds. S'il marchait, il se déplaçait dans la maison sans avoir l'air de regarder quoi que ce soit en particulier alors qu'en fait il en traçait pratiquement le plan dans sa tête. Son génie de petit frère... Il en était si fier. John pensait que Sam était borderline. Dean n'était pas d'accord. Certes, Sam avait des sautes d'humeur parfois violents, mais il savait ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Son côté rebelle était dû à la crise d'ado classique, aggravée par leur style de vie très particulier. Dean n'avait pas fait de crise d'adolescence, mais c'était ça qui était bizarre. Dean n'avait jamais pu ou voulu quitter sa famille, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de Sammy…

\- Bon, j'ai trouvé la cuisine. C'est le bordel...

Sam continuait à lui parler de trucs sans importance, il ne lui demanda même pas comment allait leur père.

C'était une conversation très étrange.

Il y avait un telle distance entre eux... Dean avait l'impression que ce n'était même pas son frère qui parlait mais en même temps, il reconnaissait l'intonation exacte de sa voix, il pouvait imaginer son sourire, son expression quand il disait une chose ou une autre... il devinait même ce qu'il allait dire, et sur quel ton, savait à l'avance les mots qu'il allait employer. Dean ne savait pas vraiment si lui parler lui avait manqué, mais sa voix était si familière et si étrange à entendre après tous ces mois...

\- Je me fais une omelette au jambon et il y a de la salade, bon en sachet seulement, mais tant pis. Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque cet après-midi, je ne dois pas prendre de retard sur mes révisions, donc je ne peux pas attendre qu'ils se réveillent.

\- Je comprends.

\- J'ai eu 15,7 au premier semestre. Je m'épate moi-même.

\- C'est bien.

La conversation était forcée. C'était comme s'ils donnaient tous deux vie à un mensonge, mais ils essayaient. C'était Sam qui faisait le plus d'efforts. Parce qu'il avait envoyé le premier sms, parce qu'il avait appelé… Dean ne pouvait même pas vraiment lui répondre quelque chose de gentil, il était trop bouleversé, trop occupé à essayer de savoir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Alors, Sam faisait la conversation et Dean opinait aux moments propices d'un "ok", super" "bien" ou "sympa".

\- Tu sais la bibliothèque te plairait Dean ! J'ai pensé à toi la première fois que j'y suis entré. C'est dans un très vieux bâtiment, sombre, et il y a ces vieilles lampes carrées sur les tables, et tout est en bois, on se croirait dans un de ces vieux films d'horreur que tu regardes.

\- Ah ? Ça a l'air sympa.

Il avait l'impression de voir Sam, il l'imaginait parfaitement, le moindre de ses sourires... ses gestes pendant qu'il cuisinait et mangeait, la façon dont il piquait les aliments. Il l'avait vu faire des milliers de fois, il savait exactement la façon dont il tenait une fourchette. Et son rire... ce petit rire aspiré, très doux. Ce rire qui sonnait tellement juste et vrai...

Pour lui c'était comme se réchauffer au coin du feu après de longues nuits dans le froid, mais sans avoir le droit de s'en approcher vraiment. Comme revoir le soleil après des longs mois plongés dans le noir, mais seulement par quelques rayons à travers les lamelles d'un store... Il fut soudain jaloux des gens qui côtoyaient son petit frère tous les jours. Sûrement il avait une petite amie, ou ne tarderait pas à en trouver une... et ses potes chez qui il avait dormi ! Cette maison inconnue... Ces potes qui dormaient encore. C'en était presque insupportable tellement c'était net. Tellement Sam était net. Comme si Sam était la seule chose tangible au monde. Il ne voyait réellement que lui. Tout le reste était un brouillard flou et gris... Sam était la couleur. La seule chose de vrai dans sa vie. Et ça faisait tellement mal. Il avait hâte que la conversation se termine. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à y mettre fin lui-même, il n'en avait pas la force.

Si son petit frère n'avait pas l'intention de revenir vivre avec lui, avec eux, il préférait ne plus avoir de ses nouvelles. Il savait que leur père allait vérifier qu'il allait bien, de loin, dès qu'il pouvait, dès qu'il se rapprochait de Standford ou de la Californie, il faisait un détour. Mais lui ne pouvait pas faire ça, maintenir le lien à longue distance, au compte-goutte, avec un coup de fil par semaine. Il préférait de pas le voir du tout, ne pas l'avoir du tout. Il ne pouvait supporter de n'avoir qu'une petite partie de Sam, que, par devoir ou par envie, Sam lui octroyerait. Ça ne ferait qu'entretenir son obsession et il le savait. Ça ne ferait qu'entretenir la souffrance de la séparation.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se contenter de si peu.

Il fut très facile de laisser mourir la conversation, et finalement, 21 minutes 28 secondes, c'était déjà exceptionnellement long pour se parler de tout et de rien, pour écouter Sam parler de tout et de rien. Sam tenait à son frère. Il tenait à garder le contact avec lui. Il lui manquait. Pas aussi atrocement qu'il manquait à Dean, mais Dean savait que ce coup de fil était une ouverture, une tentative de renouer le dialogue. Dean refusa, sciemment, froidement, d'y répondre et Sam comprit le message. Il garda malgré tout son ton enjoué jusqu'au bout. Dean ne le sentit pas désespéré au moment de raccrocher, et heureusement, sinon il aurait peut-être craqué, pour que son silence ne fasse pas de mal à Sam.

\- C'était cool de parler avec toi Dean. Mais je dois filer bosser

\- Ok. Oui c'était sympa.

\- A bientôt.

Sam raccrocha.

Dean entendit les échos de la voix de son frère pendant de longues heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obliger de fuir l'appartement trop silencieux et de noyer le souvenir de cette conversation dans le bruit de la vie.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'ils se parlèrent avant que Dean ne s'introduise dans l'appartement de Sam par la fenêtre bien des années plus tard.


	2. Texte original

**Voici le texte original, vous trouverez la réécriture en chapitre un. **

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire m'appartient à 100%

**Bêtalectrice** : Prolixius5, merci pour le titre et le résumé ;)

**Musique** : Led Zeppelin

**Can I call you ?**

Quand le téléphone sonna, j'émergeais d'une nuit de débauche sans trop de sommeil. La sonnerie du sms suffit cependant à me réveiller suffisamment pour que le soleil filtrant par la fenêtre me dérange et m'empêche de me rendormir. Mais je ne bougeai pas pendant un long moment, me roulant paresseusement dans le bout de couette qui ne me demandait pas trop d'effort à tirer à moi. J'avais la bouche pâteuse, le corps courbaturé. Trop d'alcool hier soir... J'avais "fêté" mes 24 ans. Et apparemment ça commençait à être le début de la fin de ma folle jeunesse selon mes muscles endoloris. Des courbatures... et puis encore ? Des cheveux blancs ?

Une belle blonde pulpeuse passa la tête par la porte qui donnait sur la cuisine.

-Tu es réveillé beau gosse ? Tu veux du café ?

* * *

Dean arriva à sortir la tête de sous la couette, sourit à la plantureuse jeune femme d'un air rêveur et émit un grognement.

Celle-ci sourit en retour. Elle disparut dans un vire volettement de jupe plissée blanche au-dessus des genoux et revint déposer une tasse de café fumant sur la table basse en verre près du lit, à portée de main de son invité, avec deux doses de sucre et une petite cuillère en argent finement ouvragée. Elle était déjà habillée, d'un petit haut rose, de quelques bijoux imitation perles, et coiffée de belles et voluptueuses boucles blondes, celles-là même qui avait attiré Dean la veille au soir quand il avait fallu choisir entre brune et blonde... Pour son anniversaire, elles auraient pu se mettre d'accord pour un plan à trois... Mais une telle fille, dès le premier soir et sans questions, il ne pouvait pas être si exigeant.

-Je dois aller bosser, beau gosse. Il est déjà 11h30 je suis en retard, je vais sauter le déjeuner. Tu peux te servir dans le frigo et les placards, utiliser la salle de bain : l'appart' est à toi. Je reviens cette nuit... On remettra ça. J'ai encore plein de fantaisies, ajouta-elle avec un sourire coquin.

Dean sourit en retour. Oui, un beau petit lot qui plus est en avait dans la tête quand il était question de sexe. Il avait passé une soirée plutôt embrumée mais amusante et surtout distrayante.

Il se distrayait avec tout ce qui lui passait sous la main depuis que Sam les avait plaqués son père et lui. Enfin, depuis qu'il était parti étudier à la fac 5 mois plus tôt, ce qui n'était pas pareil. Ça aurait pu être moins dramatique si les deux fortes têtes n'avaient pas réagi aussi violemment, s'entêtant et au final scellant une vraie rupture. Et lui n'avait pu qu'assister impuissant à la dissolution de sa famille. Oh bien sûr, comme d'habitude, il avait essayé d'agir. Il avait parlementé, arrondi les angles, expliqué les différents points de vue, essayé de trouver un terrain d'entente, de calmer le jeu... toutes les choses qu'il faisait depuis toujours. Mais autant essayer de faire cohabiter deux mâles dominants dans une toute petite cage.

Alors il se distrayait avec n'importe quoi pour oublier que sa famille était brisée et que sa mission lui avait été retirée. Enfin pas toute sa mission. Il devait traquer les monstres, sauver les gens, la routine quoi. Mais son vrai but dans la vie, et la chose que seul lui pouvait faire était de veiller sur Sam, et maintenant il se retrouvait désœuvré, amputé d'une énorme partie de sa vie... sa vie n'était qu'un spectre de ce qu'elle avait été. Il fonctionnait en suivant la routine du chasseur, par habitude, mais le cœur n'y était pas. John ne s'en rendait pas compte car comme Dean le comprendrait longtemps après, il était persuadé que régler son compte à Azazel le vengerait et mettrait ses fils à l'abri du plus gros danger. Son père n'avait pas perdu sa raison de vivre, lui. Bien sûr il était terriblement inquiet et savoir Sam loin de sa protection le bouffait, Dean pouvait le voir. Déjà qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup, il était devenu quasiment taciturne. Il ne s'adressait à Dean que pour le boulot. Pas comme s'il lui demandait comment il allait avant, mais il lui demandait souvent comment allait Sam, ils parlaient un peu de lui... John se maintenait au courant. Maintenant il n'avait plus de raison de le faire. Et ça faisait une raison de moins de lui parler.

Dean avait découvert pourquoi son père avait un tel penchant pour la bouteille. Il pouvait oublier quelques temps que son petit frère était loin de lui, qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui, ou qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Ou du moins il pouvait se persuader qu'il s'en foutait le temps d'une cuite...

Il se jetait dans le boulot à corps perdu. John, qui se mit lui aussi à préférer la solitude, l'envoya de plus en plus souvent sur des missions solitaires. Entre eux flottait l'ombre immense de Sam. L'absence était plus lourde à supporter qu'un géant d'ado qui traîne les pieds et râle contre tout et rien.

Quand il arrivait à sauver des gens, il pouvait arriver à se sentir encore un peu vivant. Il prenait soin de _quelqu'un. _Certes ce n'était qu'un très vague, très lointain substitut de ce qu'il avait vécu toute sa vie avec Sam, mais il retrouvait cette même sensation. Cette sensation quand il arrivait à le faire dormir avant que leur père ne rentre couvert de sang pour ne pas qu'il voit ça, quand il dégotait du lait dans les périodes un peu rudes, quand il encaissait et que Sam allait bien.

Il encaissait les batailles avec les monstres, les déterrages de corps, les brûlages de cadavres, les chasses aux fantômes, pour des gens qui n'en sauraient rien, ou qui ne seraient que vaguement au courant, aurait une idée vague, biaisée... cette sensation-là le maintenait encore un peu en vie.

Et il baisait. Dean avait toujours ressenti un grand besoin d'affection. Sa mère n'était plus là depuis longtemps, John n'avait jamais donné dans le câlin paternel, et ça faisait longtemps que Sammy le repoussait en disant qu'il n'était plus un bébé et qu'il arrête de le prendre pour tel. Jamais il ne lui était venu à l'idée que c'était Dean qui avait désespérément besoin de contact, et tant mieux...

Alors il étreignait des corps étrangers. Il pouvait ressentir cette sensation de réconfort pendant quelques moments C'était si fugace... Il se souvenait des contacts avec sa mère, avec Sam quand il était plus petit. C'était comparer une bombe nucléaire à un pétard de fête foraine... ça y ressemblait, c'était un peu le même concept... alors il baisait, il y allait à fond, il ne laissait pas passer une occasion quand ça n'empiétait pas sur la chasse. Il compensait par la quantité, et ça ne comblait pas ce vide affectif... Mais mélangé à l'alcool ça pouvait parfois faire illusion un bon moment. Il suffisait de tomber sur une bonne fille, si possible aussi paumée que lui... Mais dès qu'il sentait poindre un attachement un peu plus fort que d'habitude, il mettait fin de façon claire et nette à ce début de "truc" et fuyait le plus élégamment possible (il n'aimait pas faire mal. Il ne voulait pas être un salaud. Et il ne l'était pas. Les gens savaient à quoi s'attendre avec lui, et ça ressemblait plus à une baise sauvage dans un coin à une heure impromptue qu'à une love story). Il avait l'impression de tromper... qui ? Quoi ? Ses sentiments. Ses sentiments avaient toujours été dédiés à deux personnes. Il avait tout fait pour eux. Tout donné de sa personne sans attendre quoique ce soit en retour. Et d'une façon si particulière... Il ne pouvait pas se sentir partir dans un partage, il ne pouvait pas supporter de recevoir de l'affection véritable de la part de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était pas qu'il préférât n'obtenir aucune affection, intellectuellement il n'était pas du tout au courant de ce que qui se tramait dans son cœur... Il pensait simplement qu'il n'était pas un mec sentimental. Alors qu'il l'était trop. Il était exclusif et exigeant. Il ne voulait réellement qu'une personne dans sa vie. Du moins une personne en plus de son père, car son père était déjà beaucoup trop loin, depuis trop longtemps...

Dean roula paresseusement sur le lit après que la blonde fut partie. Il saisit son téléphone.

Son cœur remonta dans sa gorge.

Sam.

Un texto :

"Je peux t'appeler ?"

D'abord Dean ne ressenti rien. Il réfléchit vraiment un long moment à cet appel. Qu'est-ce que ça lui ferait de parler avec Sam ? Il se sentait encore un peu … en colère, mais certainement bouleversé, et pas du tout remis de son départ. Il ne pourrait de toute évidence jamais s'en remettre. Il lui en voulait toujours. De l'avoir laissé. De lui avoir prouvé qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour vivre alors que Dean vivait pour lui. Sam avait envoyé paître John. Après tout pourquoi pas, même si Dean désapprouvait, il comprenait la logique, mais lui... Il avait pris soin de lui, il s'était décarcassé pour lui, et Sam n'en avait pas fait cas deux secondes. Ç'aurait été injuste de lui demander de rester juste pour lui alors qu'il avait sa vie à vivre, et Dean espérait de tout cœur une vie normale pour son petit frère, mais il tenait déjà à peine pour la famille. _Alors si papa et toi... moi qu'est-ce que je deviens ?_ Il était trop égoïste. Mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Sam parce que lui n'était pas normal. En revanche il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de souffrir. Il se sentait plus triste que qui que ce soit d'autre, en se remémorant que sa famille était dispersée. Et il se souvenait que trop bien de la dispute abominable qui avait mis fin à une unité vacillante. C'est pour ça qu'il mit si longtemps à répondre. Il n'avait pas envie de souffrir. Mais il finit par taper sa réponse :

"Ok."

Une longue minute s'écoula avant que le téléphone ne se mît à sonner. Dean décrocha.

-Salut.

-Salut. Je voulais juste te dire bon anniversaire. Comment vas-tu ?

La voix de Sam coula en lui comme du miel chaud dès les premières syllabes.

-Bien, s'entendit-il répondre d'une voix neutre. Je me fais vieux. Et toi ?

Sam rit d'un petit rire de gorge discret qui toucha Dean directement au cœur. A lui en faire mal.

Et ils parlèrent. En fait, Dean ne répondait pas beaucoup et Sam ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire alors il expliquait juste des faits de sa vie normale à son frère, des trucs d'étudiant, d'une banalité à pleurer.

-Bien. Je viens de me lever, là. Je suis pas chez moi, je ne t'ai pas appelé hier soir parce que j'étais à une soirée chez des copains.

-Ok. Pas grave.

-Mec, j'ai super faim, ça te dérange pas si je cherche quelque chose en même temps...

-Non.

-J'ai dormi sur le canapé, comme tu t'en doutes, il était trop petit...

Dean imaginait très précisément dans sa tête la grimace que faisait Sam en disant ça. Il la sentait dans sa voix, et il le connaissant par cœur... comme s'il l'avait fait.

Il imaginait la façon dont ses cheveux (propres, il les imaginait propres alors qu'apparemment il se réveillait d'une fête) glissaient les uns sur les autres créant des reflets chatoyants alors qu'il penchait sa tête en parlant, le soleil illuminant son visage. Un visage rayonnant, avec quelques cernes mais des couleurs. S'il était debout, il devait regarder ses pieds. S'il marchait, il se déplaçait dans toutes les pièces de la maison sans fixer son attention sur rien en particulier mais mentalement il faisait pratiquement un plan. Son génie de petit frère... Il en était si fier. Dean ne partageait pas l'opinion de son père comme quoi Sam était borderline. Malgré ses sautes d'humeur parfois très violentes, il avait toujours eut une ligne directrice dans sa vie. Et ses rebellions adolescentes n'étaient dues qu'à son âge et à leur situation familiale. C'était plutôt Dean qui avait été étrange à cet âge. Il n'avait certainement pas vécu de vraie crise d'adolescence, du moins pas la partie concernant la famille. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un tienne la route pour Sammy...

-Bon, j'ai trouvé la cuisine. C'est le bordel...

Sam continuait à lui parler de trucs sans importance, il ne lui demanda même pas comment allait leur père.

C'était totalement étrange.

Ils se sentaient vraiment, vraiment distants. Dean avait l'impression que Sam n'était même pas son frère mais dans le même temps, il pouvait reconnaître l'intonation exacte de sa voix, il pouvait imaginer son sourire, son expression quand il disait une chose ou une autre... il devinait même ce qu'il allait dire, et sur quel ton, savoir à l'avance les mots qu'il allait employer. Dean ne savait pas vraiment si lui parler lui avait manqué, mais sa voix était si familière et si étrange à entendre après tous ces mois...

-Je fais une omelette au jambon et il y a de la salade toute prête, tant pis. Il faut que j'aille travailler à la bibliothèque cet après-midi, je ne dois pas prendre de retard sur mes révisions, donc je ne peux pas attendre qu'ils se réveillent.

-Oui.

-J'ai eu 15,7 au premier semestre. J'étais assez surpris moi-même.

-C'est bien.

Ils se sentaient tous les deux vraiment mal, comme s'ils donnaient vie à un mensonge, mais ils essayaient. Sam avait essayé plus. Parce qu'il avait envoyé le sms, il avait appelé... Dean était trop plongé dans son propre ressenti pour dire quelque chose de gentil. Alors Sam lui faisait la conversation, et il répondait juste "ok", super" "bien" "sympa".

-Tu sais la bibliothèque te plairait Dean ! J'ai pensé à toi la première fois que je suis rentré dedans. C'est dans un très vieux bâtiment, sombre, et il y a ces vieilles lampes carrées sur les tables, et tout est en bois, on se croirait dans un de ces vieux films d'horreur que tu regardes.

-Ah ? Ça a l'air sympa.

Il pouvait voir Sam, il l'imaginait parfaitement, le moindre de ses sourires... ses gestes pendant qu'il cuisinait et mangeait, la façon dont il piquait les aliments. Il l'avait vu faire des milliers de fois, il savait exactement la façon dont il tenait une fourchette. Et son rire... ce petit rire de gorge aspiré, très doux. Ce rire qui revint quelques fois, qui sonnait tellement juste et vrai...

Pour lui la sensation était comme de se réchauffer à un feu après de longues nuits dans le froid, mais n'avoir le droit que de s'en tenir très éloigné. Comme de revoir le soleil après des longs mois, plongé dans le noir, mais seulement quelques rayons se glissant sous une porte... Il fut soudain jaloux des gens qui avaient à présent le droit de côtoyer son petit frère tous les jours. Sûrement qu'il avait une petite amie, ou ne tarderait pas à en trouver une... et ces gens chez qui il avait dormi ! Cette maison inconnue... Ses potes qui dormaient encore. C'en était presque insupportable tellement c'était net. Tellement Sam était net. Comme si c'était la seule chose de tangible dans ce monde. Il ne voyait réellement que lui. Tout le reste était un brouillard flou et gris... Sam était la couleur. La seule chose de vrai dans sa vie. Ça lui faisait mal. Il avait hâte que la conversation se termine. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à y mettre fin lui-même, il n'en avait pas la force.

Si son petit frère n'avait pas l'intention de revenir vivre avec lui, avec eux, il préférait ne plus avoir de nouvelles. Il savait que leur père faisait des détours dès qu'ils n'étaient pas trop éloignés de Stanford, voire de la Californie, mais lui ne pouvait pas revoir Sam, ne pouvait pas maintenir une relation longue distance où ils se passeraient un coup de fil par semaine. Il préférait ne pas l'avoir du tout plutôt qu'au compte-goutte. Cette petite part de lui-même, ce temps que Sam lui cédait, que ce soit par devoir ou par envie, Dean ne pouvait pas supporter d'en avoir si peu. Ça ne ferait qu'entretenir son obsession et il le savait. Ça ne ferait qu'entretenir la souffrance de la séparation.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se contenter de si peu.

Il fut très facile de laisser mourir la conversation, et pour des banalités à pleurer et une conversation quasi à sens unique, 21 minutes 28 secondes, c'était déjà exceptionnellement long. Ça montrait que Sam essayait réellement de maintenir un lien. Il tenait à son frère. Il tenait à garder le contact avec lui. Il lui manquait. Pas aussi atrocement qu'il manquait à Dean, mais il avait tenté ce coup de fil avec l'espoir de garder son frère encore un peu attaché à lui, mais Dean fit tout capoter sciemment, froidement, et ils le sentirent tous les deux. Pourtant Sam garda son ton amical jusqu'au bout. S'il était désespéré au moment de raccrocher, Dean ne le sentit pas, et heureusement car il aurait peut-être craqué s'il avait senti la douleur qu'il causait à son petit frère par son quasi silence.

-C'était sympa de parler avec toi Dean. Je dois aller étudier maintenant.

-Ok. Oui c'était sympa.

-A bientôt.

Sam raccrocha.

Après leur conversation, les oreilles de Dean résonnèrent encore de longues heures de la voix de son frère, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de quitter le silence de l'appartement et que le souvenir se dissolve dans le bruit de la vie.

C'était la dernière fois qu'ils se parlèrent jusqu'à ce que Dean fasse irruption dans l'appartement de Sam quelques années plus tard.


End file.
